


flashfic: closet

by hikarinanao



Series: flashfics [1]
Category: Buzz (Korea Band), Super Junior, 아는 형님 | Knowing Bros | Ask Us Anything
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-07 18:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13440882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarinanao/pseuds/hikarinanao
Summary: Heechul didn't know whose fault was it that they ended up here.





	flashfic: closet

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [first line generator](http://writingexercises.co.uk/firstlinegenerator.php): "The footsteps were moving away."
> 
> posting bcs the world deserves more kyungchul content

The footsteps were moving away. Heechul's heart was still beating so loudly, too loudly inside his ribcage.

"They're gone," the figure pressed to him whispered. Heechul could feel the other's chest pressed onto his, but he couldn't feel the same erratic heartbeat he was experiencing.

"Yah, I changed my mind." Heechul pushed lightly on the other's chest. "Let's get out."

They were in a janitor's closet on set. Heechul didn't know whose fault was it that they ended up here. It could've been Kyunghoon's, who was known for having severe lapses in judgment, for yanking him into this very closet. Or it could've been Heechul's, for saying his stupid joke even though he knew Kyunghoon was a little shit who would try out dangerous things just for the heck of it. _It's every couple's wet dream, isn't it? Janitor closet sex,_ he had said not ten minutes ago. _Exhibitionism. The only thing we haven't tried out yet._

Their sex life was far from vanilla. Kyunghoon was curious and adventurous, and Heechul was creative. They pretty much tried out everything they can think of. But they silently agreed to swear off this one thing, because well. They are them. They weren't supposed to have any sex in the first place. Heechul thought Kyunghoon understood this as well as he did, but eh, apparently not.

Kyunghoon stared at Heechul after his statement, taking him in. He pressed a hand right on Heechul's heart and smirked triumphantly.

He leaned down to the idol's ear and nibbled his earlobe, making him jerk. "You're excited, aren't you?"

 _Oh fuck it._ Heechul was gone. He crashed his lips onto Kyunghoon's, eliciting a giggle from the younger. _Fuck whatever that's going to happen,_ he lastly thought before he gave in to his forbidden desires. _Let's just say it's my fault for having this kink in the first place._


End file.
